


Count

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, collaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D/s Erisol for the Soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Count

**Author's Note:**

> Never tell me you need more Dom!Eridan...

It was a passing look. All it was; to anyone outside of their strange little world.

Sollux swallowed heavily at the lazy glance from Eridan before the straight backed seadweller yawned and left the room without a word. Sollux watched him go, before he went back to writing a few lines of code and swearing when the values failed him. He closed his husktop gruffly, shoving it away and stomping out; a typical reaction to his failure. No one batted an eye. He slunk through hallways until he was sure no one had followed, finding himself at Eridan's door. He pushed lightly, and it eased silently open.

And there sat the seadweller, humming to himself as he read. Sollux shut the door behind himself, ears twitching like a nervous cat in an alleyway. Somewhere in his gut he felt like what they were doing was inherently wrong, and dangerous, but that could be because of the quadrant flipping that happened no matter what.

Eridan told him it was the idea of it being so taboo.

Sollux had simply nodded.

"Somethin' the matter?"

Sollux blinked out of his reverie, seeing Eridan pull the earbuds away and set them down. A crooked finger beckoned the hacker over to the seated violetblood.

"I said, is somethin' wwrong?"

"...I'm frustrated.", said Sollux quietly, his face coloring, "I can't focuth on my coding."

"...Lock the door, Captor."

Sollux nodded, returning to the point of entry and flicking both locks into place.

"Strip, Sollux.", said Eridan, his voice smoothing out as the tension in the air ramped up a little higher.

Sollux obeyed, his blush darkening further when he felt cold air over his skin. The room was dim and chilly, making the psionic briefly think about things like dungeons and dead ships floating through space; and the glint of bioluminescence from the seadweller seated ahead of him did not help.

"Now, approach."

Sollux's steps were silent, his arms behind his back and he looked down.

"Kneel down, and tell me wwhat's wwrong, lovve."

Sollux glared up at Eridan, but the twitch to the seadweller's mouth made him look away and force his face into a neutral position.

"I can't focuth, like I thaid."

"Go on."

"I'm thtrethed out, I can't thleep; I haven't thlept innnn three dayth now?"

"An' wwhat did I say last time?"

"B-But that wath about eating!"

"No, it wwas about takin' care a yourself, Sollux.", scolded Eridan in that oil-smooth voice of his, "Go on, to the bed, Sollux."

"N-No."

"What was that?"

Sollux swallowed, nervous and shaking, "N-No.", he repeated, turning his face up defiantly, "Thith ith called putting up a fight."

"...Vvery wwell. I had figured this wwould happen."

Sollux swallowed as Eridan turned slightly, tugging open a desk drawer. Sollux shivered when a collar was pulled out from under a false bottom. Eridan noted the movement, and raised an eyebrow.

"Sollux."

"Yeth?"

"....Are you fighting ta go against me, or because you want the collar?"

Embarrassed silence as Sollux's mouth opened and shut while he fished for words. Eridan moved quickly, gripping Sollux's jaw lightly.

"Answwer honestly or I'll cane you."

"The thecond one."

"Wwhy didn't you ask for it then?"

"...Embarathed."

"...Sol, look at me."

Sollux's dual-toned eyes flicked up to meet Eridan's violet ones, and that half-grin on his face.

"What's the rule?"

"Nothing patheth through the door."

"An has it?"

"No."

Eridan released his jaw, and leaned back in his chair, the slim leather strap in his hand hanging from his grip.

Sollux swallowed, and sighed again, letting his head rest on Eridan's thigh.

"I'm thorry, Thir."

"You're forgivven. Noww, howw do you ask?"

"M-May I wear the collar tonight."

Eridan was quiet, tilting his head as though thinking, free hand reaching out to circle the base of one of Sollux's horns. The psionic couldn't help the soft and scratchy purr the touch garnered from him. Then the hand left his horn and he frowned.

"Convvince me."

Sollux paused, looking up at Eridan's face.

"... Yeth Thir,"

Sollux shifted on his knees, waiting for further instructions for a moment.

"You may movve as you need, Sollux; within reason. I'll not havve you stand abovve me unless you're getting into my lap."

Sollux nodded, moving forward on his knees until he was between Eridan's, the seadweller looking down towards him. Eridan's eyebrows rose high again when Sollux unbuttoned and unzipped his dominant's pants, tugging them and the layer beneath lower. Eridan shifted slightly to make the tug a little easier, and shivered when his violet bulge was exposed.

Sollux blinked, breathing deep and sitting up on his knees.

Eridan bit his lip when he felt too-soft fingertips stroke along the underside of violet; his free hand gripped the arm of the chair when Sollux leaned closer and dragged his split tongue along the same path. The yellowblood's eyes were lidded and Eridan ran his fingers through dark hair, breathing steadily if a little rough. Sollux let the dark length slide between his lips, easing his mouth further and further down with slow sucks and swirls of the forked tongue he had.

Eridan's hips bucked gently once Sollux had swallowed him to the base, and the seadweller looked down with a lazy blink. to see the dark yellow blush over Sollux's face, the downward tilt of his ears.

And then he felt Sollux swallow around him, and he groaned aloud. Sollux's head bobbed slowly, and Eridan's back arched a few centimeters.

"Sollux."

Sollux swallowed around violet once more, pulling away and licking at his lavender-tinted lips.

"Yeth Thir?"

"Mn, you'vve convvinced me."

Sollux couldn't help the small smile that showed on his face when he felt the coolness of the collar around his throat; not too tight but snug enough to comfort. Once the click sounded that showed it was firmly closed, Sollux felt fingers run through his hair.

"Noww, back ta earlier, lovve."

"What about earlier?"

"You havven't been carin' for yourself."

Sollux winced hard.

"You knoww what to do, Sollux.", said Eridan knowingly, bulge curling lazily.

Sollux nodded, getting to his feet carefully, glancing once at Eridan to be sure it was alright. Eridan nodded, and allowed the psionic to walk over to the bed, and breath deep. Eridan watched the coder get comfortable upon the bed before he too rose and followed while fixing his pants. He sat at the edge, hooking a finger into the collar and leading Sollux to lay over the seadweller's lap.

"Count.", he says quietly.

A loud smack echoes into the room, and Sollux yelps at a higher pitch than normal, but still manages a shaky, "One."

Eridan's hand comes down again, making Sollux shudder but announce a "T-Two.", into the air. The slaps to Sollux's backside continue until Sollux squirms, whining out a count of "E-Eight."

"Sollux, that was nine. You lost count.", scolded Eridan lightly, smoothing his still-ringed fingers over Sollux's sore rear. The psionic choked on air and moaned quietly, his hips bucking from the stimulation.

"Start again, from five, Sollux."

SMACK!

Sollux's voice formed around the word six lewdly, and his legs spread open just a little. Eridan arched an eyebrow, his hand still on the curve of Sollux's ass. He smiled wickedly, hand smoothing down to Sollux's thigh. His fingertips dragged over the inner part, and Sollux shivered as they moved closer to his nook.

"Wwell then. Am I goin' ta havve ta find a neww wway to punish you Sol?"

Those fingers moved to stroke over Sol's nook, making the yellowblood whine before they pulled away and delivered another sharp slap to the blushing backside of the psionic. Sollux crowed out the count as strikes were delivered quickly until he shakily gasped out.

“T-Ten!”

“Good boy.”, cooed Eridan, once more moving to stroke over the soaked place between Sollux's shaking legs and pull the prettiest of gasps and hisses from the proud hacker; that is, until two fingers push into the slick nook and the psionic's voice sharply falls silent.

Eridan let's Sollux rock his hips against his hand, knowing the rings on cold fingers were a new sensation; and one that Sollux no doubt enjoyed as he squirmed and gasped his pleas for movement. Slowly, ever so slowly, Eridan's fingers pumped in and out of the psionic on his lap to make him writhe and whine.

Eridan cooed to him, whispering salacious things to him with a smile and glasses sitting low on his nose, bringing Sollux to a soft orgasm; that trickled from him like honey from the comb. Eridan smiled.

“How lovvely.”

Sollux focused on breathing; his heart hammering. Eridan nudged him to sit up, and he did slowly in time to see Eridan's tongue swipe gold from his fingers with a look like a shark scenting blood.. His other hand moved, hooking fingers into Sollux's collar and pulling him into a chilled kiss; like a breath of northern wind or the deepest sea, and Sollux's fingers gripped Eridan's shirt tightly. He pulled at it, groaning when those cool lips moved down over his neck, gasping when teeth grazed his shoulder and throat, and moaning softly when dark yellow kissmarks blossomed over his skin like church roses.

Sollux panted when Eridan pulled away, when those black framed glasses were pulled off. The chirr bubbled from Sollux's throat before he could stop it when he looked down at Eridan's dark shirt, and the seadweller laughed in the quiet of the room... And tugged it off as well.

“Better?”

Sollux nodded, moving to touch when Eridan stopped him with a look.

“On your belly.”

The blush was back in full force as Sollux froze for a moment, then merely nodded. Biting his lip, he moved away from Eridan, grabbing a pillow and pulling it under his chest-

He was barely settling when claws and still chilly rings brushed over his hips, and the bed dipped slightly from Eridan moving. Too-sharp claw-tips dragged lightly over gray skin, and Sollux gasped harshly when he heard the sound of a zipper.

“You're being so good, Sollux.”, crooned the seadweller, his violet bulge eager for lowblood warmth, “Much better than last time.”

Eridan pushed sharply in, pulling a loud groan from Sollux. The seadweller moved his hips lazily, grinning when Sollux's legs spread wider and he pushed back into each thrust with a slick desperation. Eridan smoothed his hands over the coder's soft skin, moving lazily up Sollux's body until he could gently run claws through Sollux's hair.

And then sharply grip it, hauling up and back and slamming his hips forward.

Sollux made a needy, wanton sound, back bent as Eridan leaned closer; grinding his hips against the yellowblood he was thrashing deep within.

  
  


“Should I give you a nice reward, Sol?”, he crooned, his free hand moving down Sollux's side, his stomach, tangling with twin honeygold bulges cruelly. Sollux gasped and groaned, squirming and pleading incoherently.

“Come now lovve, tell me; do you want somethin' nice?”

And then it trickled out, leaking from his voice-box.

“Pl-Pleathe.”

“That's what I wanted to hear.”, said Eridan through his grin, the hand toying with Sollux's bulges giving a slow, firm stroke and wrenching a moan from the yellowblood.

Eridan stilled for a moment, his hands moving back to Sollux's hips; the yellowblood was about to snap, needy for stimulation, but then Eridan's hips rolled delightfully and oh lord, its what Sollux wanted. A hand moved to his collar, tugging him back every time those hips snapped forward, holding him in place as a violet bulge squirmed and stroked over the most sensitive places.

Sollux was panting in moments, his moans choppy and his body shuddering from each thrust. The hand released his collar, letting his head drop back to the pillow he had under his chest; and another sharp SMACK rang out.

Sollux cried out in lewd desire, and the strike was repeated. He felt the edge surging towards him, and stammered around a gasped plea of, “Pleathe let me come, Thir, pleEATHE!”

“Y-You may.”

Sollux choked on air, his back bowing as the steady rhythm of flesh against flesh rang in his ears until his nook seized, and the second orgasm of their little session rolled over him. He trembled, whining when Eridan slid free of him. He glanced over his shoulder, yelping when he was shoved lightly, playfully, to roll onto his back.

The purple lock hung over Eridan's forehead as he smiled; cheekbones dusted in lavender and his tongue sweeping over his lips.

“Good boy.”

Sollux swallowed then as Eridan moved closer, as he leaned down and lapped at sticky thighs, and a swollen nook. Sollux's back cracked softly as it bent in a sudden arch. His body hadn't yet calmed from the pulses of sensation from the previous orgasm and now that chilly tongue was swiping over the lips of his nook, dipping deep into him as Eridan gripped already tense thighs and pushed them farther open. Sollux moaned helplessly, legs trembling as the aftershocks of before built into the waves of the next one. A steady river of “Pleathe” and “Oh Chritht” tumbled from his lips as he thrashed beneath Eridan's tongue; his hips rolled and bucked at his nook was tasted, worshiped, and as sensation began to sizzle his nerves.

One of Sollux's hands had dug into the bed beneath him, the other jerking up and gripping one of Eridan's horns tightly as Sollux's voice jumped a few notes higher, as his moans grew breathy around the edges. Eridan groaned softly against Sollux's nook, once more curling his tongue into the psionic before suckling and lapping at heated flesh and Sollux gasped out one more plea for release, feeling more than seeing Eridan nod.

Now both hands latched onto the seadweller's horns as Sollux raspily growled Eridan's name. The muscles in his midsection tightened as he curled, body shaking like a cattail weed in a storm gale. Eridan continued slow drags of his tongue over Sollux's still twitching nook, finally pulling away and dropping kisses over Sollux's line-less pelvis as the psionic fell back with a low moan.

“Oh, you aren't done just yet, lovve.”

Sollux made a chittering noise in his throat and looked to Eridan, and swallowed hard.

Fins flared, eyes lidded, the seadweller licked gold off of his lips and growled low. Possessive.

Hungry.

Cold kisses like arctic rain dotted up Sollux's body, and out of reflex the psionic hooked his legs around the hips of his dominant. Eridan's lips claimed the yellowblood's own, making him groan and wrap his arms around the seadweller as well.

And then without warning, Eridan moved those hips of his. His bulge eagerly sought the warmth of the lowblood once more and made a shaky sound drip from the still shuddering lowblood.

“Once more, Sol.”, crooned Eridan, those hips rolling like an incoming tide and making dual-toned eyes cross, “Once more for me. Come noww, focus.”

Sollux whined softly, blinking his eyes out of crossing; and then Eridan drew those hips back and slammed them forward, making Sollux cry out at (what Eridan thought was) a lovely pitch. Claws dug into Eridan's back and legs tightened around him as he pistoned in and out of the psionic beneath him with a low and vicious groan. He nuzzled Sollux's neck before sharply biting down just above the slim collar, moaning into the gray skin being marked by his teeth.

Sollux gave up on taming his own voice, crying out and moaning like some kind of straight-to-video star, his lisp tripping up the words in his sounds. He dragged claws over Eridan's back, as though trying to get a handhold on this plane of existence as his back already began to rise into an arch. A shift and growl from Eridan; and a hand gently vices around Sollux's double bulges, at the base. Sollux nearly shrieked, but the nip over his throat warned him not to.

He heard the whisper of, “Not until I do, Sollux.”

He turned his head, baring more of his neck for bites and cold kisses. He shuddered with each deep thrust into the warmth of his body. His hips were lifted by Eridan, who moved closer and nearly bent the psionic double when hands moved to long legs and pushed Sollux's knees farther apart and up. Sollux's twin bulges thrashed when they were freed from the vice like grip of Eridan.

Eridan groaned harshly , hips rolling as he pushed deep into the collared yellowblood. Sollux trembled, his sounds breathy as he once more approached orgasm and begged to be allowed to release.

“Not yet.”

Sollux was panting, eyes barely able to focus, but his mind could. He leaned up, running doubled tongues over Eridan's neck gills with a low groan and a throaty whine before suckling at the skin beneath them.

Eridan gasped, shivering hard before his pace in and out of the lowblood beneath him increased; soft moans slipping from him as Sollux dropped flat on his back and nearly howled. He felt the cold throbbing deep within him, and wailed out into the room as he shook.

“PLEATH THIR!”

“Come.”, was growled into his ear as Eridan's bulge plunged what felt like impossibly deep into Sollux, a guttural hiss and growl rumbling from Eridan.

Sollux screamed.

He screamed Eridan's name, claws once more opening bright violet lines in the desperate need to hold onto something as vision blanked out, as his mind's static volume rose and then fell silent. He trembled and panted and whimpered as Eridan slid free of him, moaning brokenly as Eridan let the yellowblood's legs drop back to the bed, as more kissmarks bloomed like funeral flowers over Sollux's chest and stomach.

The sound of a collar unbuckling, and Sollux's too-warm neck had a stripe of chill from where the leather had been over it. He knew his thighs were a mess of gold and violet right now, and his head lolled to the side as he groaned again from the feeling of something cold between his legs. A kiss to each thigh that made him squirm and drunkenly grin.

“Rest for a bit, lovve. We aren't done yet, not by a long shot.”

Sollux groaned happily, “Yeth Thir.”

 


	2. Every Set Has a Comma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi uses some scent-based bullfuckery.

 

Inconclusive results. Independent variables and imaginary numbers and numericals under zero and nothing was WORKING and-

Karkat and Terezi both jumped when Sollux finally snarled and threw his annotations at the wall; scattering pages. Karkat watched the coder grip his own messy black hair and tug angrily as he snarled and hissed to himself.

Terezi returned Karkat's glance with her own blind eyes before swooping down onto Sollux and pulling at his shoulders. Karkat returned to his skritching and jotting as the scalemate-obsessed troll coaxed Sollux to stand.

“Come on Appleberry, no more numbers only rest now.”, she laughed in her cackle-roughened voice as she pushed him into the halls. Her cane was in her hand and clicking along the floor as she led him and he ranted and raved to her.

“I've run every pothible fucking thenario and everything either cometh up inconcluthive or otherwithe impothible! Do you know how many imaginary numericalth I've theen today?! Jutht today, thatth not counting the bullshit from yethterday, or latht week or- thith ithn't my rethpiteblock.”

“No, it's not.”

“Thith ithn't yourth either.”

“Heh, nope!”

Tap, tap, tap upon the door, and with a yawn... Eridan Ampora opened it wide.

“Fuckin' wwhat d'yo- Oh, hey Rez. Howw can I help ya?”

“Your boytoy is having a hell of a time!”, she cackled, shoving Sollux towards the door.

Eridan raised both eyebrows as Sollux rapidly stammered; only stopping once Terezi put a finger over his lips.

“Appleberry, listen. I can smell the grape on you, every single time you get angry and leave, okay? I don't care how he does it, nor do I care what either of you do. Let's be honest, how many fucks do you think this girl right here is gonna give? No laws are being broken by coping.”, she cackled, moving her hand away from Sollux's mouth, “If anyone asks, you're in my LOCKED respiteblock, taking a nap surrounded by delicious colors and glorious dragons.”

Her red eyes glinted, “They all think I'm nuts and you're borderline anyway. However! Mister Ampora...”

“Yes?”

“Judging by your silence, I can only assume you are confirming my suspicions?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“And judging by the rattle of spines I can hear under your shirt, that's as far into the matter as you'd like me to inquire?”

“Good guess.”

Terezi cackled, “Ehehehehehe excellent! I love being right! But, in all seriousness...”

Eridan stood a little straighter, swallowing as suddenly a very sharp blade-point was at his throat and Terezi narrowed her eyes.

“If I get a single SNIFF that he didn't consent to ANY part of your... activities, I will filet you and feed you to the bubblegum princess with a grin on my face and joy bubbling in my pusher, clear?”

“Crystalline, Legislacerator Pyrope.”, said Eridan with a small grin.

She cooed, sheathing her weapon, “Oh my, you do know to talk sweet to a lady mister grapeberry!”

She waved her fingers, turning on one heel and her cane click-clacking into the distance as she hummed a tune to herself. Eridan raised his eyebrows, looking down to Sollux who just shook his head before looking back up with those dual-toned eyes.

“Nothing patheth the door?”

“Not a single thing.”

It clicked shut behind them; the sound of the lock making the shady hallway seem to sing a song of cathartic silence...

 


	3. Solution Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finger must have slipped...

“ _Nothing patheth the door?”_

“ _Not a single thing.”_

_It clicked shut behind them; the sound of the lock making the shady hallway seem to sing a song of cathartic silence..._

Something in the air shifted; and they both knew it. Eridan and Sollux were only a few inches apart, but it felt like an eternity and a nanosecond at the same time. Sollux pulled his glasses off, and took a deep breath as Eridan's hand pulled away from the heavy deadbolt on his door.

The seadweller raised an eyebrow.

“ Thir?”

“ Hm?”

“ May I.. athk for thomething?”

“ Of course, so long as you're polite.”

Sollux swallowed hard, and Eridan briefly looked worried. In all the time they had been doing this, Sollux never looked worried. Shy, occasionally; bratty, often... But never worried. The first time they had ever done this, against the coder's respiteblock desk after shoving aside stacks of equations, he looked vicious and hungry... but not worried.

When Sollux had come to him, full of questions and wanting answers, wanting his curiosity fed-

“ _I don't understand. What did you do?!”_

“ _I fucked you?”_

“ _No, no, bullshit; you did thomething ekthtra. Fucking doethn't shut off the thtatic.”_

“ _...Perhaps its somethin' ta do wwith howw I did it?”_

“ _Don't be cryptic; what'th that mean?”_

“ _...Evver toyed wwith the concepts a dominance an' submission?”_

-and Eridan had complied, talking instead of flaring as Karkat had berated him to start doing-

“ _Tho, what you're thaying ith that giving up made it better.”_

“ _Not necessarily.”_

“ _Uh, ekthplain fishdick.”_

“ _You wweren't givvin' up. Submission ain't bein' a little bitch an tappin' out Sol... It's different. It's like, uh... Oh! It's like wwhen a bad storm hits, an' these servvers get all fuzzy. From too much juice flowwin' through 'em, right?”_

“ _Yeah, go on...”_

“ _So... you divvert it. Siphon it off ta somefin else. Your mind has too much goin' on innit. This is a wway ta siphon it all out and kinda get y'self together.”_

“ _...I'm defragging my brain, ith what you're thaying. I'm rebooting like after a bad thtorm?”_

“ _Precisely, y'fuckin' nerdlord.”_

He looked pensive, thoughtful.. but not WORRIED.

“ Sol?”

“ Kith me.”

Eridan blinked, tilting his head. Time seemed to freeze, as Sollux looked away, the slight shading of heterochromatic eyes showing where his pupils were focusing. Eridan breathed in, and out... and was quiet for another pregnant moment. Then, his hand moved to grip Sollux's jaw, and force him to face the seadweller.

“ Howw do you ask, lovve?”

“ ...P-please, thir.”

“ Vvery good.”, murmured Eridan, carefully pressing their lips together and releasing his hold on the coder's narrow jaw.

Thin fingers would through dark hair and tugged; Eridan carefully made sure to keep his hands away from Sollux, even if that meant placing them against the door. He'd worry about the tiny tick-marks from claw-tips later. He pulled away, licking his lips once as Sollux took a deep shaky breath.

“ Noww, Sollux.”

The yellowblood looked up.

“ Tell me wwhy Terezi brought you ta me.”

Sollux slumped, quiet. He shook his head once.

“ Sollux, tell me. You knoww howw I feel about you keepin' things from me.”

“ I'm a failure.”

Eridan fell quiet.

“ I keep running thituationth and equationth and I jutht can't I can't DO IT I CAN'T MAKE IT WORK-”

Eridan took a few steps back, knowing by the way that Sollux's horns were sparking like a Tesla coil that it was going to be a meltdown. He'd let it happen, and if Sollux decided he wanted Eridan to “reboot him” as he called it, he would.

And it was most certainly not an affectionate gesture.

Sollux fizzled out nearly as soon as he had fired up, back thudding against the door again and he slid to a sitting position.

“ I need to know I can do thomething right, I need to know that I am capable of finding the tholution thet. I'm letting everyone down; I'm a fucking FAILURE.”

Sollux would never admit that relief coursed through him when he heard Eridan say quietly, “...Very wwell. Strip, Sollux. And then to your knees.”

Sollux nearly tore his clothing from his frame, discarding them before getting to his knees; his head still hung, eyes watching the floor with a little tinge of misery to the brightly clashing colors and he blinked when he saw Eridan's clawed toes in his vision.

He looked up, slowly, still not sure if he should. Eridan knelt, slipping something around Sollux's throat even as it bobbed in a nervous swallow. But the coder soon sighed happily, a familiar weight around his neck. A click as it was latched.

“ Too tight?”

“ It'th fine, thir. Comfortable.”

“ Very good.”, murmured Eridan, “Noww, followw me; On your feet. Be quick noww.”

Sollux obeyed with alacrity, almost confused when Eridan sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned to him. He tilted his head, gathering his lanky angles onto the bed and squawking when he was pulled over Eridan's lap. He squirmed, yelping and shuddering lightly when a sharp strike went over his backside.

“ I'vve told you about takin' care a yourself.”

“ I-I am thir!”

Another strike, and Sollux gasped as he rolled his hips.

“ You're ovverwworkin' y'self. Bein' cruel.”, scolded Eridan lightly. He gave another smack, grinning at the yellow-tinge of the blood-flushed skin, “I'vve told you about that.”

“ I j-jutht- I don't know!”

Two more sharp strikes. Sollux moaned outright, shivering and pressing his thighs together.

“ Honesty, Sollux.”

“ I want to be good enough I want to detherve praithe-”

Another slap, ringing loud and leaving a vibrant hand-print landed on Sollux's rear and made him cry out, digging his claws into the sheets.

Ringed fingers moved gently now, soothing the heated sting with their natural chill and making Sollux pant hoarsely as he shivered.

“ Is that so.”

Eridan removed his hands from Sollux, watching him curl as he draped over the seadweller's lap. He stroked Sollux's hair for a moment, before lightly dragging claw-tips up and down the coder's spine; feeling every tiny rise of a vertebrae and the tremble of the troll beneath the touch. Eridan grinned, his lopsided smile showing a little of his sharkish teeth.

“ You want praise; well, you havve to earn it.”

"Pleathe.”

Eridan's fingers dipped down, stroking over Sollux's nook and making the hacker choke on air. Sollux groaned softly as Eridan teased him like this; the seadweller's other fingers winding through dark hair and yanking sharply back as two ring-decorated fingers plunged into the psionic. Sollux shuddered, arousal sudden and sharp and harsh as he felt the slick sensation of twin honey-gold bulges squirming around each other. Eridan curled his fingers, a twist of his wrist dragging a whine of his name from Sollux's lips.

“ Oh my.”, cooed the seadweller, his fingers sliding out of the slick heat enveloping them only to teasingly dip in with light quick movements, making the yellowblood squirm and gasp, “Someone's a little eager.”

The grip on Sollux's hair loosened, those fingers pushing deep into him again to make the coder moan desperately as his hips rolled.

“ And close already.”, said Eridan with a cluck of his tongue. His fingers were pulled out of Sollux, and the coder glanced up only to feel his face heat as Eridan lapped the honey shade from the digits with a grin.

“ Do you wwant to earn praise, Sollux?”

“ Y-Yeth thir.”

“ Do you wwant to make me proud?”, cooed Eridan as he let Sollux retreat from his lap. The submissive psionic nodded, sitting back on his legs; his knees were spread a little more than normal because of the dual bulges writhing between them. Eridan chuckled softly when he saw Sollux's thighs trembling.

Sollux whined in his throat before speaking, “Yeth, pleathe.”

His eyes were still hazy.

“ On your back.”

Sollux blinked, but obeyed nonetheless. Eridan smiled, moving from the bed to wander to the head of it. Sollux narrowed his eyes when Eridan held up a cuff; a stripe of leather with a buckle. Sollux looked at it through those narrowed eyes until Eridan held it closer for his inspection. After scanning it over with a look, he nodded and relaxed.

They were comforting, like the collar, once Eridan had fastened both on him; one on each wrist and weighted just a touch to feel like a light grip.

His interest peaked a little, however, when he saw Eridan ghost away and back; he returned, however, with two lengths of soft cotton rope. He brushed it over Sollux's thighs, and the psionic bit his lip eagerly.

Eridan looked amused, especially when Sollux looked at him and, without being told, said quietly, “Pleathe thir.”

“ You wwould like to be restrained fully then? Are you sure?”

Sollux nodded.

“ ...Safewword, Sollux.”

“ Binary.”

“ Vvery good.”

Sollux watched as Eridan moved those long legs, bending them and knotting and looping the rope carefully around the mid-thigh and mid-calf so that each limb was forced bent at the knee.. and wide open.

Eridan smiled.

“ One more thing.”

Sollux whined needily; the teasing from earlier had been an absolute onslaught; he had been suffering the soft throb of his skin as he watched Eridan truss him up like a gift. It had not helped.

Eridan held something small, something that looked flexible. A ring, to slip around the base of his bulges where they joined.

“ Only if you ask.”, said Eridan.

“ Thir, why would I athk?”

“ Because you are not allowwed to come until I say so.”, said Eridan, setting it aside and advancing upon his bound submissive, “I wwant to see howw long you wwill hold on for me.”

Sollux nodded, shuddering when he felt fingers sliding up his thighs.

The tongue however, was unexpected, and made him gasp Eridan's name and squirm. Usually, Eridan moved slower, toying with him before giving him what he wanted. Eridan buried his tongue in the yellowblood; groaning quietly against him and not bothering to hide the lewd, wet sounds that he knew drove Sollux into a frenzy.

Already the psionic was moaning and whining; trying to hook his legs over Eridan's shoulders and failing because of the ropes holding them in position. All he could manage was to press his thighs to Eridan's ear-fins, which gave the seadweller a thousand other ways to set his nerves to sparking.

Sollux's hips rolled, orgasm building quickly and then even quicker as he felt fingers teasing his nook in sync with that vicious tongue. Bony hips bucked up, Sollux's breathing choppy and harsh already as his back arched desperately. Eridan chuckled from between bound and shaky legs, fingers continuing to stroke and tease Sollux's nook before he spoke.

“ Remember, you are not to come until I givve you permission.”

Sollux moaned in reply, his hips rolling and bucking desperately as his head whipped side to side as though trying to deny his body's plea for just a little more. He yelped when he felt Eridan's chilly tongue drag up the side of first one bulge, then the other. The seadweller watched Sollux pant and whimper and glance down at him with a honey-flush on his face; watched a bifurcated tongue swipe over his lips while his hazy eyes faded in and out of focus.

Eridan suckled the tips of the doubled appendages, and Sollux's eyes rolled up and his head dropped back onto the pillow. His hips bucked, and he moaned for more. Eridan complied easily, happily burning his submissive's nerves with blasts of sensation until Sollux's body began to tighten, like a cork ready to pop.

“ If you need me to stop, say so...”, murmured Eridan, nipping at the soft skin of Sollux's thighs, “I'll not force you into a situation to be punished.”

Three fingers slid into Sollux's nook now, pumping in and out quickly as the coder's narrow hips moved to ride the motions. His back arched higher, and his voice suddenly burst from him.

“ Th-Thir pleathe I-I'm going to come pleathe!”

Eridan stopped, sliding the slick digits from Sollux and dropping cool kisses over Sollux's heaving chest and twitching stomach.

“ Vvery good.”, he purred smoothly, “Vvery good Sollux.”

He noted in his mind how Sollux's face seemed to relax just a fraction.

“ Can you keep being good for me, Sollux?”, he said softly, moving so that his arms braced him over the shuddering psionic on the bed, “Can you keep making me proud?”

“ Y-Yeth.”, groaned Sollux, his thighs twitching.

Eridan continued to press gentle kisses over Sollux's torso and stomach until the psionic's breathing was under control. He palmed Sollux's still writhing bulges; he felt the near-violent convulsion that rushed trough the lanky body before Sollux gasped out, “Thir!”

“ Yes, Sol?”

“ I w-want the r-ring.”, panted the bound troll on the bed, “Pleathe thir, I want the ring.”

Eridan merely nodded, and slipped away from the panting yellowblood and returning with the ring in his grasp. He looked over the shaking body on the bed; the thrashing bulges that tangled with each other, the nook twitching and dripping honey and gold, the nearly concave stomach and ribbed chest that moved with each breath.

The flexible ring was slipped carefully over Sollux's doubled bulges, Eridan working gently and not wishing to cause the other any harm. In a few seconds, the firm grip of the ring was around the joined base of the material-slicked bulges, and Sollux moaned softly at the gradual squeeze; his hips only bucking once.

“ That's it.”, cooed Eridan, his thumb stroking over the smooth surface of the ring as his other hand moved to undo his jeans, to push them out of the way and free his own violet bulge. He hissed when the cooler air assaulted it at the same time a warbling moan leaked from Sollux as he slowly writhed upon the bed.

Sollux's eyes were unfocused, glazing over as Eridan;s hands moved to his hips and lifted him a few centimeters higher. The coder's back arched as Eridan slowly slid into him, hips moving at a slow rhythm and filling the room with the sound of flesh against flesh. Sollux shivered again, hips rolling as he begged for Eridan to fuck him harder, to go faster. Eridan's eyes slid closed as he panted, as he shook his head and his hips snapped forward and stayed.

Sollux's mouth fell open as Eridan's bulge writhed and thrashed deep inside of him. The slow rhythm was killing him, charging his nerves like a lightning strike and each motion of those hips making him gasp and pant and squirm for more.

Sollux wailed Eridan's name again like a prayer when he felt the seadweller's thumb rub against the ring; against the sensitive underside where both mustard-yellow bulges joined together. His legs shook and he cried out, whining when his orgasm was blocked again; this time by the soft squeeze of that tiny loop of rubbery material.

Eridan's hands moved from bony hips to brace upon the bed, his voice a whisper beside Sollux's ear as he murmured soft words and compliments; about how wonderful the psionic felt and how very good he was being. As the praise rolled in sound-waves through the psionic troll, Eridan's pace sped; the violetblood's speech was choppy, broken apart with gasps and hisses. Sollux let his trembling legs fall upon the bed, splayed open for Eridan to use him as he saw fit. Sharp teeth teased too-warm skin, and Sollux felt his body shake again as orgasm was blocked for a third time.

“ Mn, howw long wwill you hold, Sollux?”, purred Eridan, his hips pistoning into the coder, “Howw long?”

“ A-Ath lo-ong ath you ne-ED me to.”

“ Vvery good.”

Sollux pulled at the restraints around his wrists as Eridan rode him hard; as he felt fingers around yellow bulges stroking him to another orgasm, and then another. His vision was hazy and his hearing was beginning to go tinny and hollow. He bared his neck, whining for more, ever for more and Eridan gave it to him.

The sixth orgasm, and Sollux was whimpering, his eyes lidded and damp and his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. His body shuddered with every thrust, and his thighs were tense and shaking. After the echoes of that sixth had faded, triggered by the hoarse moans of his dominant by his ear, he cried out for mercy.

“ PleATHE Thir pleathe I can't not anymore pleathe I need it I NEED it-”

Eridan nodded, sucking another dark mark onto Sollux's neck, his hand once more stroking the slick and throbbing bulges that writhed between Sollux's legs, against the both of their stomachs. Sollux wailed as he felt the ring moving, as Eridan murmured, “Not yet, not til I say lovve.” against his neck.

The ring was gone, and Sollux was shamelessly screaming with every thrust. A line of saliva had leaked from the corner of his mouth, joining the tear tracks from the burning over-stimulation. He hauled again at his restraints, fingers curled into fists as he thrashed in desperation and the almost painful need to come.

Eridan's hips were erratic in their movements, and he groaned a single word at Sollux's ear, at long last.

“ Come.”

Sollux shrieked. He screamed loud and long as his vision went white gray black; as he heard Eridan choke as he hissed, “Fuck.”

Eridan pressed him into the mattress, fucking him hard through his seventh orgasm as bliss overrode the psionic's senses and drove him through the waves of sensation straight into his eighth. Everything whited out; sound, touch, taste, sight...

He was floating, shivering when his too-warm body was filled with a chill and Eridan buried his face into Sollux's neck. The seadweller chanted praise into the psionic's ear even as black rose up and pulled the exhausted yellowblood down with it on a cloud of silence and euphoria.

It could have been seconds, it could have been days; Sollux's eyes fluttered open and he made a small sound and winced. His throat was sore; he swallowed, and it felt swollen. His collar had been removed; his limbs were freed. His back was against Eridan's chest, and cool fingers were gently massaging his wrists.

“ You're awwake.”, said Eridan. The open neck of a waterbottle bumped Sollux's lips, “Drink. I'll hold it; you're hands are still shakin' something awwful.”

Sollux nodded, and the bottle slowly tilted. He drank deep; the liquid soothing his throat and seeming to spread through his limbs to reanimate him. He squirmed when he'd had enough, and it was pulled away. Something soft, and sweet scented was pressed against his lips, and he accepted it without much ado. It tasted like some kind of sweet bread, wrapped around something more savory. He couldn't find it in him to care, and moved to lay on his side against Eridan. The seadweller fed him, small piece by piece, pulling a heavy blanket over the shivering and still bare psionic.

“You did wwonderfully.”, cooed Eridan, and Sollux's ears twitched like moth wings, “You wwere so vvery good; you did so wwell Sol.”

“ Mn.”, alright, talking was apparently not possible yet.

Eridan chuckled, nuzzling closer to whisper, “I'm vvery proud a you today.”

Sollux didn't realize he was purring until he hiccuped softly. He moved again, wrapping his arms around Eridan's waist and dropping back into slumber; he let the seadweller take care of him for the remainder of the day and evening, letting himself bask in the glow of earning praise.

Eridan let him doze, bundling him in blankets from both of their respiteblocks and not saying a word as he passed a hand-held console to Sollux for the yellowblood to amuse himself with between his dozy napping.

“ Eridan?”

“ Yes Sol.”

“ Nothing patheth through that door, right?”

“ Right.”

"Do you thwear?”

“ On my honor as an Ampora. Not a thing wwill pass from me, through that door, unless you explicitly tell me its alright.”

Sollux nodded, burrowing back down into blankets and trilling loudly (and a bit demanding) for Eridan to join him. The seadweller complied, lounging with a book in one hand as Sollux clung once more to his waist; and slept.

The static in the coder's mind was silent, and he felt at peace again.

 


	4. Independent Variable

Sollux could have sworn he had locked his door. He would have sworn on his husktop if it was asked of him.

He sat on his desk, Eridan standing between his knees and trapping him with one of those arctic kisses that layered his brain's static in a rime of frost; slowed the constant binary functions enough that he could focus on sensation and touch. Eridan broke the kiss, murmuring praise against an earset as his ringed fingers tangled with writhing honeygold bulges in delicious sensation. Sollux moaned hoarsely, hips rolling from the touches.

His reward for being so very good tonight.

Eridan had slipped into the respite block after being quietly informed by Terezi that Sollux was starting to downswing again; had cooed to the psionic in that voice like an undertow and sucked him back into this salacious spiral into silence. Sollux had dropped to his knees, nuzzling at Eridan's stomach and tugging at the seadweller's jeans as violet eyes took in the sight.

A single nod, and Sollux pulled the button free and unzipped the skinny jeans the violetblood wore; he wanted to be praised, he wanted to be told he was good enough, that he was perfect. Eridan had stood on shaky legs, leaning over the kneeling psionic and resting his hands upon the desk as a warm mouth enveloped his bulge with a low moan. Sollux's long fingers had gripped the seadweller's hips as the yellowbood swallowed the princely adolescent warrior to the base. Sollux could feel the violet bulge twitch and try to squirm in his mouth, and purred softly.

Eridan had choked on a sharp cry, one hand moving to his mouth so he could bite on a knuckle not burdened by a ring above or below it. Sollux's eyes drifted closed as his head bobbed; deep movements that let the hacker's nosetip brush lightly over the smooth skin of Eridan's pelvis. When Eridan's aristocratic fingers moved from gritted shark-teeth to lay against the back of Sollux's head, the hacker smiled around his throat-deep mouthful.

He swallowed around violet, feeling his lips growing slick from the royal color as Eridan freely moaned in that trench-current voice of his. Eridan's grip tightened in Sollux's short dark hair and the seadweller glanced down, panting roughly.

With a lazy blink, Sollux looked up to him, and relaxed his jaw. Eridan's hips bucked once, making Sollux moan in a lazy vocal reverbation. Eridan's eyes rolled back and his hips continued to move, letting him chant Sollux's name as he eagerly fucked the psionic's face until he shuddered, until violet dripped from the corners of Sollux's mouth even as he swallowed thickly in an attempt to take as much as he could.

The bulge slipped from the coder's lips, and still he pressed heated kisses to Eridan's twitching stomach. He whined when he was hauled to his feet, ringed fingers almost tearing the baggy jeans hanging from Sollux's hips and discarding them.

Purred praise echoed in Sollux's skull as he sat upon the desk, as he was claimed in a polar kiss as those unfair hands stroked the seam of his nook and teased the length of each bulge.

Which is how he ended up here, clinging desperately to Eridan as he was stroked and teased until he was nearly delirious.

“Howw do you ask?”, was the hissed question as he was easily moved, light as paper to a being so high on the spectrum.

A once more awakened bulge writhed at his nook, pulling the whined, “Pleathe...” from swollen lips that had twin nicks from oversized fangs.

Eridan rested his forehead against Sollux's as his bulge pushed into the lanky coder smoothly, drawing a moan from both of them. With a soft grunt, Eridan lifted Sollux before dropping back into the coder's chair; Sollux cried out as the motion made his hips drop fully onto Eridan.

Eridan groaned softly, letting his eager submissive move his hips experimentally and shiver from his place in the seadweller's lap. Sollux held tight with his legs, and lifted his hips, letting them sink down again as he whined in his throat.

Eridan chuckled, making the coder blink into focus as he heard a buckle clink. He tilted his head slightly, feeling the slide of leather around his throat and he sighed in relief.

“That's it...”, purred Eridan, his hips bucking up into the hacker on his lap.

Sollux moaned again, jolting slightly when he heard another soft click. He opened his eyes to see a thin leash now clipped to his collar; the length mostly wrapped around Eridan's hand. Eridan moved so that the lead trailed down Sollux's back, the collar moving over warm skin and making Sollux shiver and roll his hips again.

Eridan bit his bottom lip, and let his head fall back as Sollux continued his slow and shallow movements; as the yellowblood on his lap panted and whimpered for Eridan to participate. Eridan laughed in his chest, a rumble more akin to a growl than amusement. Sollux blinked in desperately needy confusion before the leash was pulled tight and Eridan's hips pushed up into the slick heat around his bulge.

Sollux managed a sharp yelp of Eridan's name before he devolved into delighted moans; the tug of the leash and the pulling on his collar titillating him as he rode his dominant's lap like a straight-to-video star. He heard the raspy growls and hissed words of praise from his dominant, and Sollux's bifurcated tongue lolled from his mouth as he gave over to delirious pleasure.

The leash let up briefly, making Sollux whine as Eridan shifted the trembling psionic on his lap before once again tugging sharply on that thin leather length.

Sollux gripped Eridan's shoulders, panting and moaning his pleads for climax until his voice began to tighten; until his claws pricked through Eridan's shirt and into grey flesh and scar tissue.

“Come.”

Sollux felt his legs tremble as his body tightened and he squirmed like he was being electrocuted. His hips dipped low and shaky, and he nearly sobbed as he felt Eridan's body go rigid as another orgasm took the seadweller by surprise. Sollux's hips continued to move, drawing out the swirling waves of sensation until he felt lips on his, swallowing his breathier cries into a kiss.

And that's when the door opened.

“Sollux why the fuck did Terezi lie and say you w-OH MY FUCKING GOD.”

Eridan broke the kiss and stared wide-eyed behind Sollux before the coder blearily turned as best he could. Breath caught in his throat as Karkat stood in the doorway, shocked and confused with wide eyes and a sickle in one hand.

"What the almighty... Sollux, SOLLUX IS THAT A  _COLLAR_ AND  _LEASH_ WHAT THE  **FUCK** ?!”

Sollux reached up to unclip the leash as he retreated from Eridan's lap, bumping once more into the desk.

Eridan held up both shaky hands in a placating gesture, “Kar- Kar I can explain, don't fuckin' panic.

“YOU'RE DAMN  _RIGHT_ YOU'RE GONNA EXPLAIN, MOIRAIL OF MINE.”, snarled Karkat, now brandishing both sickles.

A soft whine from Sollux made them both freeze.

“Jesus fuck... Karkat, shut the fucking door!”, snarled Eridan, fins flaring and making Karkat nearly jump out of his skin. The door thudded shut, and the mutant locked it securely as Eridan spoke softly to Sollux, coaxing him back to the lap he had hastily vacated.

“Kar, grab the blanket hangin' from the closet door.”, said Eridan sharply, ignoring the indignant expression on the redblood's face.

Eridan stroked Sollux's hair once the coder settled into his lap, as Sollux trembled in his grip from sudden overwhelming panic; the exact thing that this whole setup was made to prevent. Eridan had once more closed his jeans before Sollux settled into his lap; once Karkat handed him the blanket, he draped it over the bony coder cuddled against his chest, one arm securely around Sollux before he looked to Karkat.

“I can explain.”

“Start explaining.”, snapped Karkat, “Start with why Sollux is wearing that- that  _THING_ around his neck!”

“Because it soothes him.”, said Eridan quietly, “Please don't yell Kar. I know its y'default but please. Don't.”

Karkat blinked, arching an eyebrow before he cleared his throat and continued in a normal tone, “Okay, fine. Sorry.”

Eridan took a deep breath, and (to Karkat's intrigue) nudged Sollux to look up.

“Sol, my promise still stands.”

“...You can tell KK.  **ONLY** him, though.”

Eridan nodded before looking back to Karkat, “What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room, understood? 'S more sacred than any a our little jams, any stupid secret a mine you got in y'head, am I crystal clear?”

Karkat nodded slowly.

Eridan took another deep breath, “I'm his dominant. It started up after one a his meltdowns durin' the Feferi incident, when she left him ta flounder and scream. I found him, and we fought...”

Sollux let his head rest against Eridan again. As if on habit, the seadweller began to pet the sex-mussed dark hair as he spoke low and soft.

“An' that was th' first time it happened. I got him to his knees an'... well...”, Eridan trailed off in a blush.

Karkat frowned, “ _WELL_ ?”

“It made the thtatic thtop.”, said Sollux, “It made my head clear out and I wath confuthed; tho I confronted him. I athked him why the whole thenario did what it did and he ekthplained it to me.”

Eridan nodded, “An' I asked him if he wanted it to happen again. He said yes, so we sat down and talked about it. After about what, four days..?”

“A week, you anal retentive fishdick.”

“After a week of talkin' evverythin' through, we settled on a plan. It never went past the respiteblock door; outside of the block we acted as normal. Whenever he felt he needed me, he could come find me here ,or we had a verbal signal-”

“I'm gonna go give in to a nap.”, said Karkat cautiously, his eyes narrow.

Both trolls froze.

“I THOUGHT Sollux was sleeping more than normal. That was it wasn't it? Every time he said that it was either right after you left, or just barely before.”, said Karkat before narrowing his eyes at Sollux, “Why couldn't you tell me?”

“I-I wath-”

“You were WHAT.”

“Don't raise your voice at him, Kar.”, growled Eridan, making the redblood blink, “He's done nothin' wrong.”

“...Did Terezi know?”

“.....She guessed. Don't fuckin' ask me how.”

“Typical Terezi and her scent-based bullfuckery.”, sighed Karkat, putting his head in his hands as he leaned against an unused portion of the desk, “Look, just... Sollux, you consented to this, right? It's not just some kind of stress relief right? You're one of my best friends but I don't want you just using Eridan as some kind of glorified homoerotic headache remedy.”

“Yeth.”

“And Eridan, this isn't some kind of powertrip, is it? Please, ease your moirail's mind here.”

“At first, I thought it would be. But no, it ain't Kar. He's mine.”

“Yours?”

Sollux squirmed, narrowing his eyes at Karkat and baring his teeth lightly.

Karkat looked at them both, “...Oh my god, you're _red_ .”

“KK shut up, I am not!”, snapped Sollux, bushing violently.

“Kar, HONESTLY if anyfin it's pitch!”, stammered Eridan, his fins fluttering wildly.

“Whatever, yeah okay sure.”, said Karkat dismissively before slowly shaking his head as he watched the pair of them, “Just... One more question.”

Both nodded.

“Are you happy.”

“Yeth.”, said Sollux quietly, “Thith... weird ath it thoundth, thith helpth me. Comfortth me. It helpth me feel more level than I have in thweepth. It'th nithe to know I can do thomething right.”

Eridan smiled, “And that he most certainly does. I'm very proud of him; he's  _very_ well trained...”

Eridan's grin and Sollux's downturned eyes and sly smile made Karkat suddenly feel decidedly uncomfortable; he cleared his throat, making Sollux pin him with that heterochromatic gaze and laugh sneakily.

“What'th the matter KK? Curiouth ath to what he meanth?”

Karkat flushed down to his collarbones as Eridan's inkdark eyebrows arched high.

“Well Kar... the agreement still stands.”

“Wh-what agreement you nookstains?”, growled the mutant unconvincingly.

“Nothing passes through the door.”, was Eridan's soft reply as Sollux curled against him, eyes lidded and his smile still far too devious. Eridan traced a finger up and down the hacker's knobbed spine, making him wriggle just a bit against the touch.

“I-I need to go. Secret's safe with me, I'll see you both later.”

They watched him hurry out, noting he quietly closed the door behind him before scurrying away.

“I give KK three dayth.”

“A week at most, to be honest.”, mused Eridan, glasses glinting in the dim light of the respiteblock.

Sure enough, a week later as Sollux draped over Eridan's bare-to-the-waist frame, there was a tap on the door. Snatching up the thin white piece of wood from the nightstand, Eridan flicked once before setting it back down.

“'S unlocked, Kar.”

Karkat shuffled in, nervous and avoiding Eridan and Sollux's eyes for a moment before looking up.

“Nothing passes through the door, right you two?”

“That was what I said.”, said Eridan, returning to his book as he continued to pet the messy mop of hair on the dozing psionic.

“...Maybe... Maybe I do kinda wanna see how well, erm, how well you have him trained.”

Eridan smiled, languid and at ease, as he looked down to Sollux, “What do ya think Sol; would you like to show off a little next time?”

Sollux nodded.

Karkat swallowed hard.

Eridan continued to speak, directing it to Karkat, “We'll start off slow; watch and learn moirail a mine... Then, maybe JUST  _maybe_ ... I'll let you touch him.”

Karkat swallowed hard, seeming to choke a little when Sollux looked at him... and winked.

“We'll start next week... First things first Kar. You and I need to have a little chat.”

 


	5. Solving For "X"

_Karkat swallowed hard, seeming to choke a little when Sollux looked at him… and winked._

_“Wwe’ll start next wweek… First things first Kar. You an’ I need to have a little chat.”_

Karkat was rooted to the spot as he heard those words roll from Eridan’s mouth.

“A talk?”

Eridan nodded as Sollux yawned, retreating from his lounging position. Karkat watched as the hacker wandered sleepily, grabbing his clothing and pulling it back on haphazardly. He massaged his neck, tilting his head to pop it and glance ruefully at Eridan, who grinned and shrugged from where he relaxed.

“Yeah, yeah, be thmug all you want athhole.”

“I got the right an you knoww it.”

Karkat watched them bicker back and forth until Sollux straightened his clothes and left without even a goodbye. Eridan settled back against his pillows, and they sat in silence.

“So…”, began Karkat, fishing for words awkwardly as his tongue suddenly felt like lead.

“Just ask me, Kar, no judgement.”

“Is this wrong?”

“Depends on who ya ask.”, replied Eridan as he inspected his claws, frowning when he realized one had broken, “Hand me the nail file on the desk wwould you?”

Karkat blinked, moving through molasses to fetch the glass file and pass it along to the relaxing seadweller.

Eridan began carefully shaping his broken claw as he spoke, “An’ like I said. It depends on who you ask. Some people classify what happens here as abuse; and I’m not goin’ ta lie, if done improperly it can become that. If certain rules are ignored or broken, it can evolve into somethin’ unhealthy an’ dangerous. But everythin’; every vice, no matter how benign, has that ability.”

“Rules?”

“Yep. There’s rules ta this game, Kar; strictly enforced and followed as sure as any doctrine or orders.”

Karkat dragged the chair from the desk with him now as he sat beside his relaxed moirail, “Rules like what?”

“Consent, safewwords, communication, honesty; just to umbrella-mention a few.”

“Consent I get, but what’s a safeword?”

“A safeword is basically a stop command. Me an’ Sol use binary-”

“Binary?”

“He chose it, not me. I wwanted ta be sure he’d alwways remember it, so I told him ta pick one. Anytime he uses it, evverythin’ stops, just like that. Boom. Done. If he’s trussed up, I unbind him immediately, let him rest, get him somethin’ ta eat or drink usually since the fucker is a wwalkin’ battery soemdays and I just dunno wwhere all that juice goes…”

“And then what?”

“WE talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yep. Wwe talk about wwhat wwent wrong, wwhat wwas happenin’ wwith him that made him want or need to stop, wwhat I wwas doin’ wrong; anythin’ really.”

Karkat tilted his head, “But… But you’re the uh.. whatsitcalled-”

“Dominant.”

“Yeah, that. You’re the dominant, I thought you made the rules?”

Eridan glanced up, arching an eyebrow, “I may wear the pants, but he controls the zipper.”

“…Okay?”

“I set the scenes, I tie the knots and I tell him when he’s allowwed ta come.”, said Eridan, “But he’s the one who decides how far wwe go, wwhen it happens, an’ wwhen it ends. There’s a powwerplay, sure, but its more equal than most people think. The easiest wway ta put it is that I wwear the pants an’ he controls the zipper. Submission ain’t tappin’ out, like I’ve had ta tell him; all submission means is that his trust is squarely in my hands. He showws that by lettin’ me control wwhat he gets ta feel, an’ wwhen.”

“Oh…”

Eridan nodded, “Nothin’ like your novvels, is it.”

“…No, not really.”

“Good. Means its still healthy.”

Karkat arched his eyebrows, “You’re one to talk about healthy relationships.”

“Yeah, I am. Havvin’ been in plenty of unhealthy ones, I am particularly experienced in knowwin’ exactly wwhen somethin’ goes sour.”

Karkat winced, “…Good point… So, the honesty thing?”

“If Sol, or anyone in this, evver feels like they can’t or shouldn’t be honest, its the sign of a problem. The point of this is not subjugation, harm, or asserting animalistic kinds a dominance. Its for pleasure, pure an’ simple. If someone can’t be honest about wwhat makes ‘em uncomfortable, or hurts; then is it safe? Are they really consenting?”

“No, to both of those.”

“An’ that is the point wwhere scenes and play becomes somethin’ closer to abuse and cruelty.”

Karkat looked at Eridan in honest surprise as the seadweller inspected his claws, setting the file upon a nightstand.

“So, are you still interested? Be honest.”

“…Yes. Yes I am. Possibly even moreso than I was before.”

“Alright. Do you trust me?”

Karkat blinked, feeling the air suddenly get heavier around them and making his stomach flipflop and his heart stutter at the croon suddenly in Eridan’s voice.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Good. I wwon’t introduce you into me an’ Sol’s little moments for a week, to givve you some time ta figure out a feww things you do like, and don’t like; agreed?”

Karkat nodded, swallowing hard.

“So when do we start?”

“Wwhenevver you like, Kar.”

“….Now.”

Eridan sat up, a brief flash of amusement on his face before it settled into a smile.

“Wwell then…  _Wwwhere to begin?_ ”


	6. Positive Integers

Karkat shuddered as Eridan’s voice wove through his head. His mouth went dry and he swallowed.

“I… I don’t know.”

Eridan arched an eyebrow, sitting up on the soft bed, beckoning Karkat to him with a single finger. Karkat moved to sit beside him, and breathe deep. He nervously rubbed at his own wrist with his opposite hand, blushing vibrantly warm under grey skin.

“I’ve… never been kissed, even.”

“I know.”

“Because I’m a mutant.”

“I figured.”

Karkat looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

Eridan shrugged, “Kar, you made such a fanatic effort ta hide things literally evveryone wwe knoww is open about that it kind of clued us in.”

“And… some of your behavior…”

“I’ll admit; I’m not a fan a landwwellers. But, in my defense…”, Eridan coughed softly, “They did wreck my home wwithout a care. But all that aside.”

Karkat looked nervously at the seadweller.

“Wwe’ll start small, alright?”

Karkat nodded, wary.

“May I kiss you?”

“Well, yeah. We’re moirails; and you’ve given me your nerd kisses before.”

“This is a little… different.”

“O…kay.”

Eridan chuckled to himself, his cool hand moving to coax Karkat closer. Dark painted lips pressed against the redblood’s, and Karkat relaxed as his eyes closed. He went slack at the contact, Eridan easing the mutant’s chapped lips apart; and Karkat groaned quietly. His hand went to Eridan’s shoulder, grounding him from the temperature difference.

His pulse pounded in his head like a drumbeat when he felt Eridan’s hand at the back of his neck. He leaned closer, on his knees now and his free hand bracing him.

The kiss broke apart with a soft sound, Eridan licking his dark lips and arching an eyebrow.

“Y’look lovely wwhen y’blush, Kar.”

The blush deepened, cheeks now showing hints of red.

He moved closer, straddling Eridan’s legs and burying his fingers in Eridan’s thick hair. He pressed his lips against that painted grin again, shivering from the low and possessive growl that rumbled from Eridan’s chest. Clawed hands were on Karkat’s hips now as the kiss grew sloppy and hungry. Karkat moaned softly, breaking the contact and trying to just breathe; something that failed when a chilled tongue lapped at his throat.

Arms made strong from practicing with hands scythes felt weak as teeth grazed over the skin. His hips bucked, yanking a strangled moan from him as he panted.He held Eridan close, whining as his hips were coerced into continuing their movements; each shift and grind guided by cold hands.

His thighs twitched, and he gasped as he felt his bulge writhing from the clothed contact.

“E-Erida-ah-an…”

“Talk t’me Kar. Too much?”

“N-No-o… Nnnnnghdon’t sto-ah-p…”

Wicked praise and salacious words were murmured after Karkat’s rasped plea. Karkat groaned again, as the words petered off and once again those needle-sharp teeth grazed over his skin. His head tilted, as his voice grew louder; Eridan left a dark lipprint over Karkat’s throat before answering with a smooth-as-syrup moan.

Karkat shuddered with a gasp of Eridan’s name, his hips stuttering and his eyes rolling. Orgasm shook him, rattled his spine and he clung to Eridan in shock and desire.

Eridan held him close, nuzzling his moirail as the redblood panted, resting his still blush-drenched face against Eridan’s shoulder.

“I-I…”

“S’alright, Kar.”

“Mmn.”

“It’ll be the first a many, if you’d like.”

Karkat made a needy noise in his throat, pressing a kiss to Eridan’s neck-gills.

He had a feeling he was going to definitely enjoy this.


End file.
